Electrical connector systems are commonly used to interconnect two or more circuit boards or members. When the circuit boards are parallel, the connector system is sometimes referred to as a mezzanine-style connector system. Circuit boards may also be configured in other orientations such as perpendicular to each other.
It is desirable to manufacture high-speed electrical connectors in a cost-effective manner while maintaining the desired mechanical and electrical characteristics of the connector system. Relatively small changes in the components may improve the mechanical aspects of a connector while degrading the electrical performance. Similarly, other relatively small changes may improve the electrical aspects of a connector while degrading the mechanical performance. Accordingly, achieving a high-speed connector design that may be manufactured in a cost-effective manner may be a significant challenge.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.